LxLight High School AU (Originally posted on Wattpad)
by abblmm
Summary: High School student Light Yagami has always been a role model, someone to look up to. But when someone new enters his life, it will change a lot. Will he remain the same? Originally posted on Wattpad.


Light Yagami. The straight A student who never failed to impress his teachers. Everyone looked up to him, but he didn't seem to care. He was kind of a loner, which he seemed to prefer. He had a few friends, but was mostly silent the whole day, from the first bell to the last. He had been this way for the past several years, making excellent grades in school and being distant. But no one really had the curiosity to say anything about it. Well, surely all the onlookers were curious, but they never approached the brown haired boy.

But then something strange happened. Something that never happened in the little town he lived in. A new student arrived. News and rumors spread like wildfire around the school before first hour was over with, and only a few could tell the rumors apart from the actual facts.

"I saw him in the office this morning." A girl said, polite and smiling as always. "He seemed nice."

"Have you seen him?" An older boy countered, chastising the brown haired girl. "He's just freakin' weird."

With a sigh, the girl hung her head in defeat. It was best not to argue with the upperclassmen. She knew better.

Light lifted his head in interest, eavesdropping on the table neighboring his own. New student? Weird? His curiosity peaked, and he spoke for the first time that morning. "Did you talk to him?" He asked the girl.

Shocked for more reasons than one, the girl nodded, smiling again. "I did. I asked how he was doing."

"And?" Light prodded, irritated already. This is why he didn't talk to people. They couldn't compete with his intelligence.

"He just looked at me for a second before nodding. I think he was just scared. It is his first day after all."

The door opened, ever so slowly, with a small creak, making every student turn their head in anticipation. They would be lucky. They got to see him first. The teacher even stopped, turning to his right to see who was standing at the door. "Ah, you must be the new student. Don't be shy, come on in."

A few seconds passed, and then a boy emerged from the shadows.

Light's first thought was that he was indeed weird. Strange. His back was hunched, his demeanor definitely shy... But there was something else there. Something hidden underneath.

The boy didn't look at anyone, keeping his eyes on the teacher as he put a thumb to his lips. "No need to be shy. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Black hair hung in the boys pale face, and he hesitantly turned to the class, dead silent and waiting. "Please call me Ryuzaki."

That first sentence Light heard from the boy- Ryuzaki- made him curious. And intrigued. He spoke monotoned, as if he didn't have social skills whatsoever. Who knew? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he'd been homeschooled his whole life.

"Have a seat wherever you find an open seat." The teacher said politely, turning back to the whiteboard and scribbling notes.

Ryuzaki appeared to be having an internal battle with himself, not wanting to continue and just run back out of the classroom. But he conquered his fear, taking a seat in the only available spot in the room. Right next to Light Yagami.

Light couldn't help but stare at the newcomer with nothing less than surprise. What the heck? Ryuzaki was sitting in his chair oddly with his knees pulled up to his chest. Like someone would curl up into a ball whenever they felt sad...

"Is something the matter?" Ryuzaki met Light's eyes, black eyes locking on brown.

Light shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on the notes, but found himself wanting to keep looking at the boy. He really was weird, that much was obvious. But what didn't make sense was if he was doing this on purpose. Just to get attention.

Could he be that kind of person?

Maybe.

Ryuzaki again had his thumb to his lips in deep thought, staring at the whiteboard. His black eyes seemed to be soaking up every bit of information in the room...

No.

He wasn't an attention seeker.

'Ryuzaki... He seems to do these strange things for a reason. Now what that reason was remains to be seen.' Light thought, frowning to himself. 'But I will figure it out.'


End file.
